l'Héritage
by KoKitsune49
Summary: Eragon mêne une vie simple, jusqu'au jour ou il ramasse dans la foret une étrange pierre bleu.le garçon découvre qu'il s'agit d'un oeuf et assiste bientot a la naissance...d'un dragon ! Petit réarengement de l'oeuvre de Cristopher Paolini à ma sauce...
1. Dans la cathédrale

**Auteur :** KoKitsune49

**Série :** Eragon

**Titre :** L'Héritage 1

**Rating :** K+ je pense…moi et les raitings hein...

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Eragon ne m'appartient pas, tout étant la propriété de Christopher Paolini. Je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent pour ce que j'écris, je ne fais cela que pour mon plaisir personnel et peut-être le votre

**Dans la cathédrale**

-Et voici notre premier article ! proclama le vendeur. Un mâle en parfaite santé, capturé le mois dernier dans le désert du Hadarac. Regardez-moi ces bras et ses jambes ! Il est robuste comme un taureau ! Il ferait un garde du corps parfait ou, si vous n'avez pas confiance, un serviteur pour les gros travaux. Mais messieurs-dames, n'utiliser que sa force, ce serait du gâchis. Si vous réussissez à lui faire parler une langue civilisée, il se révélera fort intelligent.

La foule gloussât, et Eragon grinçât des dents de colère. Il levât sa main droite -fraichement libérée de son attelle- et s'apprêta à prononcer les mots qui feraient tomber les entraves de l'esclave. La tache sur sa paume se mit à palpiter. Il allait projeter sa magie quand une pensée le frappa ; l'homme exposé sur l'estrade ne réussirait pas à s'enfuir. Il serait rattrapé avant d'atteindre les portes de la ville. En voulant l'aider, Eragon ne ferait qu'empirer sa situation. Il abaissa son bras et se morigénât : « Réfléchit, c'est comme ça que tu as eu des ennuis avec les Urgals ! »  
Il regardât, impuissant, le malheureux passer aux mains d'un homme imposant au nez aquilin. L'esclave suivant suscitât des sifflements de la part masculine amassée devant l'estrade. Intrigué-bien que profondément indigné- Eragon voulut savoir de quoi il retournait.

-Messieurs, notre second article est de nature plus « exotique » diront nous ! Cette jeune fille magnifique est en réalité une superbe semi-elfe. Experte en pierre précieuses et en plante médicinales. Elle ferrât une servante parfaite pour son acquéreur... Et pourquoi pas, une maitresse de choix ?

Le visage de la jeune fille se renfrogna en entendant ça. Alors que le vendeur lui soulevât le visage d'une main elle en profitât pour lui mordre sauvagement les doigts. Quand elle lâchât enfin prise, le marchand reprit avec un sourire, crispé par la douleur :

-Et en plus, elle à du caractère !  
Et sans crier gare, il lui assena une gifle violente. Ses long cheveux blond or retombants sur son visage, mais quand elle le relevât elle ressemblait d'avantage à un animal furieux qu'à une jeune fille. Eragon eu même la désagréable sensation qu'elle le fixait. Alors qu'il soutenait son regard, il sentit quelqu'un tenter de le contacter en esprit, craignant que se fut Brom, il abaissa ses barrière.  
Dés les premier échange, il su qu'il n'en était rien.  
« Aide moi à défaire mes chaine, et je te le revaudrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre »  
« Qui est tu ? »  
« Cela à peut d'importance, mais je t'en pris, ne laisse pas un de ces hommes m'emmener ! »  
« Mais tu n'auras jamais la possibilité d'atteindre les porte de Dras-leona ! » protestât Eragon  
« Ne me sous estime pas ! Je ne le suis peut être qu'à moitié, mais je reste une elfe, de ce fait je t'interdit de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi » sans pouvoir demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, Eragon vit que quelqu'un avait acheter la jeune fille, alors qu'elle allait partir avec son acheteur, il levât la main et lançât son sort. A peine les chaines tombèrent-elles au sol que la jeune fille se saisie de la dague que l'homme portait a la ceinture et l'en menaçant, profitât de la surprise de tous pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle parlât encore a Eragon par esprit, sans pourtant s'arrêter.  
« Je te remercie. Mais ne reste pas dans les parages, tous leur soupçons retomberais sur toi »  
« Ce ne serait pas si infondé que ça »  
« Tu ne vas pas te laisser prendre, si ? »  
« Non, je... ? »  
« Comment se nomme mon sauveur ? »  
« Eragon. »  
« Tu à un nom auréolé de gloire ! »  
« Merci, même si je ne s'est ce qu'il signifie. Et toi comment t'appelle tu ? »  
« Erilys... »  
La voix restât en suspend, le contact venais d'être rompu.

Sans s'en être rendu compte, pendant qu'il avait continué de parler avec elle, il était arrivé devant la cathédrale.  
Ses flèches tourmentées étaient couvertes de statues et de bas relief. Des gargouilles grimaçante étaient accroupit au bord des toits. Des créatures fantastiques se tordaient sur les murs ; des héros et des rois, figés dans le marbre, ornaient les parties supérieures. Des arches nervurées, de haut vitraux de couleur et des colonnades de différente taille décoraient les bas cotés. Une tourelle esseulée couronnait l'édifice comme un mat de bateau.  
Le portail en fer, plongé dans l'ombre de l'entrée était surmonté d'un écrit au lettre d'argent qu'Eragon le décrypta de loin. Il était rédigeait en ancien langage. Il lui sembla que le message disait ceci : « toi qui entre ici, sache que tu es éphémère, et oubli ce qui t'attache à ceux que tu aime »

Eragon frissonna. Tout l'édifice avait quelque chose de menaçant, tel un prédateur tapis dans la ville, guettant sa prochaine victime.  
Une volée de marches conduisait au monument. Eragon les monta solennellement et s'arrêta devant le portail hésitant. Avec un vague sentiment de culpabilité, il poussa le battant, qui pivota doucement sur ses gonds huilés. Le garçon entra.  
La cathédrale était vide, froide et silencieuse comme une tombe abandonnée. Les murs nus s'élevait vers une voute, si haute qu'Eragon eu l'impression d'avoir la taille d'une fourmi. Les vitraux représentaient des scènes de colère, de haine et de pénitence. Des rais de lumière spectrale dessinaient des motifs translucides sur les bancs de prières en granit, laissant le reste du bâtiment dans l'ombre. Les mains du garçon avaient pris une étrange teinte bleue.  
Entre les vitraux, des statues ouvraient leurs orbites vides. Eragon soutins un instant le regard sans expression, puis remontât avec lenteur l'allé centrale, craignant de briser le silence. Ses bottes de cuir glissèrent sans bruit sur le sol en pierre polie.  
Un doigt de lumière tombait sur l'autel, un grand bloc de pierre sans ornement. Des particules de poussière dorée flottaient dans l'air. Derrière l'autel, les tuyaux d'un orgue montaient jusqu'au toit, qu'ils perçaient, s'offrant aux éléments. Ils ne résonnaient que lorsqu'une tempête soufflait sur Dras-leona.

Saisi de respect, Eragon s'agenouilla devant l'autel et baissa la tête.  
Il e voulait pas prier, mais rendre hommage à la cathédrale elle-même. Les tourments des humains qui s'y étaient réfugiés trouvaient un écho particulier dans la splendeur sinistre de ce lieu nu, glaçant. Dans l'effroi même qu'il suscitait, cependant, poignait un soupçon d'éternité, et quelque chose peut être des pouvoirs qui l'habitaient.  
Enfin, Eragon s'inclina et se releva. Gravement il murmura pour lui-même des mots en ancien langage, et se retournât pour partir.

Alors il se figea, le cœur battant comme un tambour.

Les Ra'zacs se tenaient sur le seuil et le regardaient. Les lames de leurs épées acérées avaient des reflets de sang dans la lumière. Le plus petit d'entre eux émit un sifflement aigu, mais aucun ne bougeât.  
La rage submergea Eragon. Il avait traqué les Ra'zacs si longtemps que sa peine, après la mort de son oncle s'était atténuée. Mais la vengeance était à sa portée.  
Sa colère explosa comme la lave jaillissant d'un volcan, attisé par sa frustration de ne pas avoir put aider tout les esclaves. Un rugissement montât à ses lèvres et se répercuta sous les voutes, tel un coup de tonerre, tandis qu'il bandait son arc. Il décochât prestement une première flèche. Deux autres suivirent.

Les Ra'zacs les esquivèrent avec agilité. Ils remontèrent la nef en sifflant, les pans de leur manteaux claquant comme des ailes de corbeau. Eragon encocha une quatrième flèche, mais une pensée retint sa main :  
« S'ils ont réussit à me trouver, Brom aussi est en danger ! Je dois l'avertir ! »  
Une file de soldats s'introduisit alors dans la cathédrale. Horrifié, le garçon découvrit une marée d'uniformes qui prenait position à al sortie.  
Il jeta un regard furieux au Ra'zacs prêts à charger, et pivota, cherchant par ou s'enfuir.  
Il aperçut un vestibule à gauche de l'autel, franchit l'allé d'un bond et s'engouffra dans un corridor menant à un prieuré flanqué d'un beffroi. Il entendit derrière lui le martèlement des pieds des Ra'zacs et accéléra. Le couloir aboutissait à une porte fermée ! Eragon se rua contre le battant pour l'enfoncer mais le bois était trop solide. Les Ra'zacs étaient presque sur lui ! Acculé, il reprit son souffle et aboya :  
-Jierda !  
Un éclat jaillit, et la porte explosât. Eragon bondit dans un petit hall, parcourut plusieurs salles, effrayant un groupe de prêtres : une pluie de cris et de jurons s'abattit sur lui.  
Une cloche sonna l'alarme. Eragon traversa une cuisine, bouscula quelques moines, se faufila par une porte latérale. Il déboucha sur un jardin entouré d'un haut mur de briques, dépourvus de la moindre prise

Il n'y avait pas d'issue !

Eragon revin sur ses pas...trop tard. Un sifflement assourdi lui parvint. Un Ra'zac occupait l'embrasure de la porte.

Avec l'energie du désespoir, le garçon fonça, coudes au corps, jusqu'au mur.  
La magie ne pouvait pas l'aider. S'il s'en servait il n'aurait plus asssez d'energie pour courir, il se ratrapat au mur avec le bout des doigts. Son corp s'ecrasa contre les briques, le choc lui coupa la respiration. Eragon restait suspendut, pantelant, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas retomber. Les Ra'zacs étaient entrés dans le jardin et tournaient la tete en tout sens comme des chiens flairant une proie.  
Eragon sentit leur approche ; il tira sur ses bras. Une douleur lui irradia les epaules tandis qu'il se hissait en haut du mur. Il se laissa choir de l'autre coté, rétablit son equilibre,et s'enfonça dans une allée au moment ou un Ra'zac franchissait a son tour le mur. Galvanisé, Eragon repartit au triple galop.  
Il parcourut encore une bonne lieue avant de s'arreter pour reprendre son souffle. Incertain d'avoir semé son poursuivant, il se mela a la foule d'un marché et plongeat sous un chariot. « Comment m'ont-ils retrouvés ? se demandat-il, hors d'haleine Serait-il arrivé quelque chose a Bom ? »Il chercha à entrer en contact avec Saphira pour lui dire : « Les Ra'zacs sont a mes trousses. Nous sommes tous en danger ! tache de savoir si Brom va bien ; previens-le, si c'est le cas, et dis lui que je l'attend à l'auberge. Prépare-toi a t'envoler aussi vite que possible. Nous aurons peut-etre besoin de ton aide pour nous sortir de la ! »  
La dragonne restat silencieuse un moment, puis declara briévement : « Brom te retrouvera a l'auberge. Ne t'arrete nulle part : tu es en grand danger... »  
-Comme si je ne le savait pas ! grommela Eragon

Il s'extirpa de sa cachette, courrut au Globe d'Or, se depechat de rassembler leur affaire, sella les chevaux et les conduisit dans la rue. Brom arriva bientôt, le baton à la main. Son regard noir ne présageait rien de bon.Il grimpa sur Feu-de-Neige et demanda

-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-J'étais dans la cathédrale quand les Ra'zacs ont surgit derrière moi. Repondit le garçon en enfourchant Cadoc. J'ai filé à toutes jambes, mais ils peuvent etre la d'un instant à l'autre. Saphira nous attend a la sortie de Dras-leona.  
-Nous devons quitter la ville avnt qu'il n'aient fermé les portes, s'ils ne l'ont pas deja fait. Auquel cas nous n'aurons guère de chance de nous echaper. Quoi que tu fasses, ne t'eloigne plus de moi !

Eragon se raidit en avisant des soldats qui descendaient la rue. Le conteur jura, talona Feu-de-Neige et partit au galop. Eragon le suivit, penché sur l'encolure de Cadoc. Ils manquèrent plusieurs fois d'etre desarçonnés au cours de cette chevauché infernala à travers la foule qui encombrait les rues.  
Enfin, l'entrée de la ville apparut. Le garçon tira sur les renes de Cadoc, consterné. Les portes étaient deja a moitie closes et une double rangé de gardes armés de piques bloquaient le passage.

-Ils vont nous mettre en pieces ! s'exclama Eragon  
-On va tenter de passer coute que coute, fit Brom d'une voix dure. Je m'occupe des hommes, charges toi des portes. Le garçon aquiesça, serra les dents et s'elança avec sa monture. Il foncèrent sur les soldats, qui, imperturbables, pointèrent leur piques vers le poitrail des chevaux. Les betes hennirent, effrayé, mais leur cavalier les forcèrent à avancer. Malgré les cris des soldats, Eragon restait concentré sur les portes qui se fermaient, pouce après pouce.  
Quand ils furent à portés des lances acérés, Brom leva la main et parla. Les mots frappèrrent avec precision. Les gardes s'ecroulèrent comme si on leur avaeint coupés les jambes. L'espaces entre les battants des portes se rétraicissait...Eragon mobilisa son pouvoir et cria :

-Du Grind Huildr !

Avec un grincement sourd, les battants tremblèrent puis s'imobilisèrent. La foule et les soldats se turent stupéfaits .Dans un fracas de sabot, Brom et Eragon filèrent comme des flèches hors des murailles de Dras-léonna.Dés qu'ils furent hors de portée, le garçon relachat les portes.Elles vibrèrent, puis se refermère derrière eux avec un bruit de tonerre.

Eragon sentit la fatigue habituelle s'emparer de lui : sous le regard inquietnde Brom, il continuat pourtant de chevaucher. Lorsqu'ils attegnirent les fauxbourgs ils entendirent les trompettes sonner l'alarme du haut des remparts.

Saphira les attendait un peut plus loin, cachée derrière les arbres ; ses yeux lançaient des flammes ; sa queue battait l'air nerveusement.

-Va, monte la. Ordonnat le conteur, Et cette fois reste en l'air, quoiqu'il m'arrive. Je me dirigerait vers le sud. Vole dans cette direction ; et qu'importe si on voit Saphira.

Eragon obéit. Bientot le sol s'éloigna : il regarda rapetisser les silhouette de Brom et des cheveaux lancés au galop.

"Tu vas bien ?"demanda Saphira

"Ca va, mais on a eu de la veine."

un nuage de fumer sortit des naseaux de la dragonne :

"tout ce temps a rechercher les Ra'zacs...Pour rien !" "Je sais, lui dit Eragon en laissant retomber sa tete sur ses écailles. Si mes seuls ennemis avait été les Ra'zacs, je les aurais affrontés, mais tout ses soldats à leur cotés, le combat était trop inégal. "

"On va parler de nous à present. Cette fuite à peut de chance de passer inaperçue ! Echapper au forces de l'empire va etre plus difficile que jamais !"

Saphira manifestait une inquiétude à laquelle Eragon n'était pas habitué.

"Je sais."

Ils volaient bas et vite au dessu de la route. Ils laissèrent le lac Léonna derrière eux. Le paysage devint sec, mineral, couvert de petit buisson coriaces et de haut cactus. Des nuages obscurcissaient les ciel. Des éclaires brillaient au loin. Le vent se mit à hurler et Saphira plongeat en piqué pour rejoindre Brom. Celui ci arretat les cheveaux et demanda :

-Quest-ce qui ce passe ?  
-Le vent est trop fort

-Pas si fort que ça

-La haut si ! insista Eragon en désignant le ciel

Brom jura et lui tendit les renes de Cadoc. Ils trotèrent cote à cote Saphira les suivait en marchant, bien que de la sorte, elle avait du mal à suivre le rythme des cheveaux.

Les bourasques devinrent de plus en plus violentes, soulevant des nuées de poussièrre, qui tournoyaient telles des toupies. Les voyageurs s'enroulèrent des linges autour de la tete pour se protéger les yeux. La tunique du conteur claquait au vent, et sa barbe s'agitait comme si elle allait été vivante. Même si cela n'aurait fait qu'ajouter à leur incofort, Eragon espérait la pluie ; leur traces auraient ainsi été éffacées.

Bientot l'obscurité les obligeat à s'arreter. A la seule lueur des étoiles, il établirent leur campement. Entre deux rochers. Allumer un feu étant trop dangereux, ils durent manger froid, s'abritant du vent derrière les flans de Saphira.

Aprés un maigre repas, Eragon demanda brusquement :

-Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ?

Brom sortit sa pipe, puis renonçat à l'allumer et la rengea :

-Un domestique du palais m'avais avertis qu'il y avait des espions parmis les serviteurs. D'une mannière ou d'une autre, mes questions on du etre rapportées à Tabor, qui en à informé les RA'zacs.

-Nous ne retournons pas à Dras-Léona, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Pas avant plusieur années.

Eragon se prit la tete entre les mains :

-Alors on va attirer le Ra'zacs au dehors ? Si nous laissont Saphira en vu, ils accoureront !

-Oui, et une cinquentaines de soldats avec eux, retorqua le viel homme, De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter. Concentrons nous sur l'essentiel ; rester en vie. Cette nuit serat la plus périlleuse, car les Ra'zacs vont nous donner la chasse ; c'est dans l'obscurité qu'ils sont les plus fort. Nous devront monter la garde à tour de role jusqu'au matin.

-D'accord. Répondit Eragon en se levant

_Il hésita et plissa les yeux. Il avait percu un mouvement infime, une petite touche de couleur se détachant dans le noir. Il s'avança à l'orée de leur campement pour mieu voir._

_-Qui à t-il ? demanda Brom en déroulant ses couvertures_

_Le garçon scruta la nuit, puis revint._

_-Je ne sais pas, murmurat-il. J'ai cru voir quelque chose. C'était sans doute un oiseau._

_Une violente douleur irradia dans sa nuque ; Saphira rugit ; et Eragon s'effondra, inconscient. _


	2. la vengeance des Ra'zacs

**Auteur :** KoKitsune49

**Série :** Eragon

**Titre :** L'Héritage 1

**Rating :** K+ je pense…moi et les raitings hein...

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Eragon ne m'appartient pas, tout étant la propriété de Christopher Paolini. Je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent pour ce que j'écris, je ne fais cela que pour mon plaisir personnel et peut-être le votre

**La vengeance des Ra'zacs**

Des élancement douloureux réveillerent Eragon. Chaque pulsation de son sang envoyait une vague de douleur dans ses tempes. Il ouvrit les paupières et grimaça, ébloui par la lumière vive d'une lanterne. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et il détournat la tete. Cherchant àse redresser, il s'apperçut qu'on lui avait lié les mains dans le dos.

Il se contornat difficilement et découvrit les bras de Brom. Qu'ils soit attaché l'un à l'autre le rassurat, mais pourquoi avait-on fait ça ?Une idée le frappa alors : "On ne ligote pas un homme mort !" Le conteur était donc vivant.

Eragon tira sur son cou pour mieu voir lorsqu'une paire de bottes noires entra dans son champs de vision. Il leva les yeux et se trouva face à un Ra'zac encapuchonné. La peur le submergea. Il fit appel à la magie, s'appretant à lancer le sort qui turait le Ra'zac...Et resta la bouche ouverte, déconcerté : il ne se souvennait pas.

Il essaya encore. Rien à faire, le mot lui échappait.

Au dessus de lui, le Ra'zac éclatat d'un rire glaçant.

-La drogue à fait ssson effet n'est-ce pas ? sifflat-il Tu va enfin cesser de nous ennuyer.

Un cliquetis sur sa gauche attira l'attention d'Eragon. Le second Ra'zac passait une muselière à Saphira. Des chaines noires plaquait les ailes de la dragonnes contre ses flancs ; ses pattes étaient entravées. Le garçon voulut communiquer avec elle, mais le contact était romput.

Le Ra'zac ricanna :

-Elle sss'est montrée trés coopérative quand nous avons mennacé de te tuer.

A la lueur de la lanterne il fouilla dans le sac d'Eragon, examinant et jettant son contennue jusqu'àce qu'il trouve Zar'roc

-Qu'elle belle chose pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que toi ! Peut-etre que je vais la garder...

Il se pencha vers son prisonnier et lui souffla en pleine figure :

-Ou peut-etre, sssi tu est sssage, notre maitre te laisserat l'astiquer.

Son haleine sentait la viande crue.

Il retourna l'épée entre ses mains et coassa en apercevant le symbole sur le fourreau. Son compagnon accourut. Ils obsérvèrent la gaine avec force sifflements et claquements de langues. Puis ils fixèrent Eragon.

-Tu ssservira fort bien notre maitre.

Le garçon articula avec difficulté :

-Si c'est le cas, je vous turait.

Un rire sinistre lui répondit

-Ho non, nous avons trops de valeur, mais toi...tu est destructible !

Saphira gronda sourdement : de la fumée sortitde ses naseaux. Les Ra'zacs ne s'emblèrent pas s'en émouvoir.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Brom, qui avait roulé sur le coté en grognant. L'un d'eux le saisit par le col et le souleva dans les airs sans le moindre effort

-Il se reveille

-Redonne-lui une dose !

-Tuons-le, plutot. Il nous à causé asser d'ennuis comme ça !

Le plus grand Ra'zacs passa un doigt sur le fil de son épée :

-C'est un bon plan. Mais sssouvien-toi, le roi les veut vivants.

-On dira qu'il à été tué au cours de la capture.

-Et celui-ci ? Sss'il parle ?

Cette idée fit rire l'autre monstre, qui tira une dague éffilée :

-Il n'osera pas

Un long silence acceuillit cette remarque. Puis le grand lança :

-Tu as raison !

Ils trainèrent Brom au centre du campement et le jetèrent à genoux. Le conteur s'affaissa. La peur d'Eragon grandissait. Il tenta de briser ses cordes mais elles étaient trop solides.

-Ne joue pas à ça ! lui intima le grand Ra'zac en le piquant de la pointe de son épée.

Il releva la tete et renifla, soudain alarmé. Le petit gronda, tira la tete de Brom en arrière et approcha sa lame de la gorge du vieil homme. A cet instant s'éleva un faible bourdonnement, suivit d'un hurlement du grand Ra'zac, une flèche s'était plantée dans son épaule.

Son compagnon se jeta au sol, évitant de justesse une deuxième flèche, et rampa jusq'au bléssé. Tout deux scrutaient l'obscuritée en sifflant, rageurs.

Ils ne firent pas un geste quand Brom se relevat en chancelant

-Couchez-vous ! cria Eragon

Le vieil homme s'avança vers Eragon d'un pas mal assuré. Une nouvelle volée de flèches fondit sur le campement et les Ra'zacs roulèrent à l'abris des rochers. Il y eut une acalmnie, puis d'autres flèches fusèrent dans la direction opposées. Surpris les monstres furent lents à réagir. Leur manteaux étaient percés à mains endroits, et une flèche se planta dans le bras du plus petit.Ave un cri sauvage, celuis ci battit en retraite, frappant sournoisement Eragon au passage. Le grand Ra'zac hésita puis, ramassant son arme qu'il avait laisser tomber, il courrut derrière son compagnon. Au dernier moment, il lançat sa dague sur Eragon. Une étrange lueur s'alluma soudain dans les yeux de Brom. Il se jetta devant le garçon, les lèvres retroussé en un grondement silencieux. La dague le frappa avec un bruit mat, et il s'effondra lourdement sur le coté. Sa tete retomba mollement.

-Non ! hurla Eragon

Une douleur dans les cotes le plia en deux. Il entendit un bruit de pas ; puis ses yeux se fermèrent, et tout disparut.


End file.
